Amity Parks Miss Teen Pageant
by Young Phantom
Summary: Parents are so evil. Sam is being forced to be in a pageant or go to a privite school in london. So now she has to face her biggest fear, acting like a girly girl. And her secret about her being able to sing will be out. Better then you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first story. Hope you like it. **

**(Sam POV)**

Sam was in her room on the phone with Danny.

"So what time does the movie start?" Sam asked.

"8:30, Tucker said he will meet us there." Danny answered.

"Cool, I hope he doesn't bring another girl and it just is the three of us" I remembered the last time he did that. He always says he needs a girlfriend so he won't be a third wheel. Like he's a third wheel to us.

"Plus the fans and paparazzi" Danny laughed.

"Yea, that to." She giggled back. Then there was a knock on Sam's door.

"Come in." Sam said. Her mom was at her door and walked in with her dad and grandma behind her. What do they want now?

"Samantha, dear, we need to talk. Tell Danny you'll talk to him later." My mom said all serious. I looked at my grandma, she looked mad, angry. I haven't done anything, so what could it be, did someone die?

"Danny, I got to go, see you in a few." I said through the phone not taking my eyes off my parents.

"K, love you, bye." He hung up and I smiled. I love it when he says he loves me even though I won't ever tell anyone that but him and my diary. I put the phone down.

"Sammy, baby, we need to talk about your dangerous activities." My dad said.

"Guys, you know I hate it when you sugar coat things. Just get to the point, I'm going to go meet Danny and Tucker in 10min." I really had another 30min before heading out, but I really didn't want to hear this. They been going on and on about me dating a ghost and stuff ever since the secret was out. And if my grandma angry, then I'm going to be pissed at what they have got to say.

"Well dear, the thing is-"my mom started, but was cut off by my grandma.

"They're going to send you to an all-girls private school in London unless you compete in the Amity Parks Miss Teen Pageant." my grandma yelled with angry.

"WHAT!" I yelled, "Why, I haven't done anything bad! Do you hate my so much that you want to get rid of me! What kind of parent makes them do something they don't want to do?"

"Sweet, listen, we just don't want you to get hurt. And we need you to do some kind of activity, and pageants look good on a college application." My dad said.

"So you're telling me I don't have a choice. That this is the only reason you're making me do this. You don't just want to see me in a dress and spend time being something I'm not. You have never once said anything good to me. You've never liked me, so you send me of and make me act like a princesses, the angle you've always wanted." I got out my bed and grabbed my wallet and jacket. "I'm going to the movies, don't wait up." I said as I walked out the door.

"Samantha, you have got to choose now, today is the last day to sign up." My mom yelled at me.

I turned around, "You guys are really going to make me do this."

"It's your choice." My dad said.

"Sign me up." I said angrily. I opened the door, "And go to hell while you're doing it." I yelled then slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

When I got out side I put on my jacket and put the hood over my head. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my sunglasses and put them on. It's my disguise from the paparazzi, who follows me all the time since Danny and mine first date.

I walked down to the movie, which is just a 5min walk. How could they do this, I hate pageants. And I know that they were lying to me about why they really wanted me to be in the pageant, but why would they make me do this. Do they really hate me that much?

I could see Danny and Tucker in the front of the movie as I crossed the street from my neighborhood. But the wind started blowing really hard and my hood flew off, along with my glasses.

I whole bunch of people with cameras and microphones came running up to me. Tucker and Danny saw and started to head over. I shook my head and make a hand motion for them to hide. They did what I asked.

They all started asking me lots of questions and the flashes from the cameras were blinding me.

"Samantha, stop. What are you doing?"

"Are you going to meet Phantom?"

"Why are you sad, did you guys just break up?"

I don't know what happen, something snapped in me. I looked; there was a video camera right in front of me. I punched it and the glass fell on the floor if it wasn't already in my hand.

"Can't you people get a life, you just want a story! Well I just gave you one, crazy, pissed girlfriend of a ghost who punched a video camera and now has to go to the hospital and get glass taken out of my fucken hand!" I yelled and held up my hand with glass in it. "So get these cameras out of my face and 10 miles away from me or my fist is going up all your ass!"

That must have scared them because right after I said that they were running for the hills.

"Sam!" I turn around at the voice, which was Danny. Tucker and he were running from the movie theater to me.

"Sam, what happen?" Tucker asked pointing at my hand.

"I got pissed, punched at camera, and cussed some people out. No big deal." I said and crossed my arms over my cheat.

"Yes it is. Skip the movie, we need to get you to the hospital and call your parents." Danny said,

"No! Do not call my parents, I'm so mad at them right now" I yelled

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"I will tell you on the way to the hospital." I answered.

And with that said Danny turned into his ghost form while Tucker and I grabbed to opposite hands and Danny and he flew us to the hospital. On the way there I told them every. They looked at me with shock and disbelieve.

We landed on the ground in front of the hospital and my hand was hurting like crazy. We ran in and were nearly run over by some of Danny's fan girls. He turned us intangible and we ran through them and to the front deck.

"Excuse me miss, we need a room for this lady fast. There's glass in her hand and I think it might be infected." Danny said.

"Sure thing sir-, "she said as she looked up. "You're Danny Phantom, and your girlfriend is hurt. Don't worry, I will get you the best room there is." And with that she picked up the phone and started talking to someone and hung up. 1 min later a man in a white doctor coat came to take me down to my room, along with Danny and Tucker following behind.

When we got to my room the man turned to Danny and Tucker. "You two may wait out here until we have all the glass out of her hand."

"Sure thing Doctor," Tucker looked at the doctor's name tag. "Johnson."

After that the doctor took me into the room and shut the door behind him. I looked at my hand as I walked to my bed and sat down. It stopped bleeding, but the glass was really deep.

I looked around in my room, it was plain. The wall was white and the floor tiles were baby blue.

"Ms. Manson," I looked up at him. "Would you like me to give you some sleep medicine so you will be asleep when I take the glass out?"

"Yes sir." I said.

He handed me a pile. I took it and I was out cold.

"Sammy, Sammy." I woke up at the sound of my mom's voice.

What happen? I looked at my hand. Oh yea, a punched a camera. Wait, I'm mad at my mom.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Sorry Sam, the doctor need their number so you could come home tomorrow." I looked away from my mom and saw Danny looking down to the floor, along with Tucker. My grandma was in her wheelchair next to my bed, on the opposite side of my mom. My dad was standing behind my dad.

"Everyone please leave, I need to talk to Samantha-"my mom was cut off by me.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"I need to talk to _Sam _alone." My mom said as everyone started to leave.

"Why mom, what did I ever do to you? Do you really hate me that-"I was stopped.

"Sam, stop jumping to conclusions and listen for once in your life!" she yelled at me. She looked tired. I was shocked.

"I know what I said to you, and I'm sorry if you feel this way. I don't hate you, I love you. I don't want you to get hurt, I want you to start getting into new things." She said.

"Come on mom, I know you better than that. What's the real reason you want me to do this stupid pageant." I know that she wouldn't send me across the world if I didn't do some pageant.

She signed, "Honey, there's something I need to tell you. I have cancer."

What, how, why. I can't speak; I'm too chocked on my words to. I feel tears coming down my eyes. My mom continued to talk.

"As you know, I was Amity Park's Miss Teen. All I have every wanted was to see my daughter do the same. I'm sorry for lying to you, I just couldn't tell you. I didn't think it was the right time, until now. You don't have to do the pageant; I won't send you to London. Please say something."

She lied because she did think it was the right time. I don't have to do the pageant. My mom has c-c-cancer. So much was piled onto me at once.

I looked into my mom's eyes, "Mom, it you had told me this in the first place I wouldn't have been so made." I took a deep breath. "I will do the pageant, only because it's your dying wish."

Mom my grabbed me into a huge, "Thanks you baby, tomorrow we can get started. It's not as bad as you think. I promise." she cried.

I hope your right. I really don't want to do this, but I don't want to disappoint my mom. She has cancer for crying out loud. I just going to enjoy the moment and try not to think about it because it's going to be a long month.

**Please review and send me ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm thinking of stopping this story. Review if you want me to keep going.**

"Oh honey, this is going to be so fun." My mom says as we walk out the hospital. I was just released.

'Oh yea, because it's always been my dream to enter some sexiest contest and try to win so my mother won't die sad' I thought, but I didn't say that, of course.

"Yea mom, it will be sooooo fun," I said as we got into the car. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well the contest is on June 30th, and its May 31st. So we don't have a lot of time. So today we are going to the beauty salon and then we are going to get all 5 of your outfits. Then tomorrow-" she starts but I cut her off.

"Wait, why do I need 5 outfits?" I ask.

"Well Samantha, there's the three dress, one for the beginning, one for the question part, and the announcing of the winner. Then there's the swimsuit, which has to be black so everyone can match, lucky you. And last but not least the talent outfit." She finished.

"Oh, ok." I say a little dizzy.

"So tomorrow, or Friday, we will work on your pageant skills. The walk, the question, the smiling, the modeling, and your talent. Then Saturday we will take your modeling pictures that we are supposed to send in by Monday. Then we just keep practicing. Then in three weeks we will have a private dress rehearsal going through everything we are going to go through. Got it?" she says right as we pull into the beauty salon.

"Yea, sure, I guess." I say. We walk into the salon for teens that my mom has always wanted me to go to. She told me that Paulina goes here which made me not want to go here even more. This is the first time that I've been here, and hopefully the last. I pretty sure the queen of girly through up in here and left a huge mess.

The walls were hot pink and the waiting area had bright orange couches and ping bag chairs. Also a whole bunch of teen magazines, I even see one with Danny Phantom on the cover.

"Sammy dear, why don't you wait here while I go and check on your appointment." My mom says.

"Ok." I go and sit down one the couch. I grab the magazine with Danny on the cover and open to the pages where it says he's on.

Then I see a picture of me and him walking down the sidewalk. When they even take this? Next to that picture is one of me punching the camera. I read the article.

_What's the deal with halfa Danny Phantom girlfriend Samantha Manson? She goes crazy at the paparazzi and now she's signing up for a pageant. Is she a goth girl with an attitude or a sweet girl who wants to win a pageant? And why is she signing up, is it for Danny? I will keep you guy updated after I find someone who isn't afraid of Sam to find the dirt._

Don't these people have better things to do then gossip about my life? Ok Sam, just take a deep breath. You can't get mad when your mom is dying and wants to see her daughter happy about this pageant. Just put on your best fake smile.

"Sam, Mrs. Jones is ready to see you now." My mom says and I walk back to where my mom is. She's standing next to who I'm guessing is Mrs. Jones. She has long, straight red hair and green eyes.

"Well you must me Samantha, I'm Mrs. Jones," Says Mrs. Jones.

"Nice to meet you, and please call me Sam," I say.

"Ok Sam, have a sit. Your mom told me what she wanted me to do, but she told me not to tell you. She wants it be a surprised," she cheers.

"Oh joy," I say.

_1hr and 30mins later _

"Ok Sam, here's the new you," Mrs. Jones says and turns my chair around so I face the mirror. Shock went into me.

My hair has extensions so it goes pass my shoulders. Also, my pony tail was out of my hair. My hair is now straight with lots of volume. She also did my make-up; I have pink lip-stick on, purple eye shadow, black eye-linear, and pink blush.

My mom comes in. "Oh my gosh, don't you look like a princess," she says and runs to me and gives me a hug.

"Thanks mom." I say.

'Thanks mom, because all my life I've wanted to be a princess' I think.

"Thanks Beth, here's your money, and keep the change." My mom says and with that we're on our way.

20mins later we pull into what I like to call 'Rich and Richer Heaven'. Let's just say it's this huge mall that only rich people go to. Heck, a candy bar is a least $20 bucks here.

We go in and go to a shop called 'Prom, Pageant, and Plain Dresses'. This is where my mom buys all of those dresses that I never wear. We walk into the store and my mom starts talking to the lady at the front counter like their best friends. For what seems like an hour later, which is probably just 25mins, we go into a private room.

"Ok Sam, I've already got some dresses picked out for you. And before you say anything, no I didn't get you anything pink or anything bright for that matter. The brightest color I got for you is red. Now go into the dressing room, the dress are in there.

The first dress I try on is midnight blue. The straps ties around my neck and the top half was covered in sparkles. The bottom half just went straight down. I usually don't like my mom's taste in dresses, but I'm in love with this thing.

I walk out of the dressing room to my mom. Right when she sees me see starts to cry.

"Mom, please stop crying." I say.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's just, you look so beautiful." She sniffs and wipes away her tears. "I think we should get it for the first dress. Now go try on the next one."

Well after a few tears and fights about a few dresses we finally picked out three more. She won't tell me what talent I'm going to do, but she told me that I needed a dress for it. After that we got the swimsuit and now are on our way home.

"I had a really go time today Samanth- Sam." She says and I'm shocked, she never calls me Sam.

"Ah, me to mom." I say.

"Tomorrow we start at 12:00, so be ready." She says as we pull into the drive-way.

"Ok." I run into the house and go straight into my room.

I grab my laptop and get on Skype. Sure enough Tucker and Danny were video chatting. I ask to join the room and was accepted.

"Hey Sam, wow" Tucker and Danny say at the same time.

"Hey guy, I see you like my new look. Good thing we are on summer break so one no can see me." I say.

"You look beautiful Sam." Danny says and I blush.

"Thanks,"

"Do I need to go?" Tucker says.

"NO," both Danny and I yell at the same time.

"Anyway, Sam how was shopping with your mom?" Tucker asks.

"Besides the makeover, the dresses, and the bikini, it was fun." I answer.

"Wait, what bikini?" Danny asks with a protective tone.

"My mom is making me wear a bikini for the swimsuit part." I answer.

"Don't worry Danny; no boy would dare hit on the girlfriend of the ghost boy." Tucker smirked.

"True that." I say.

"I still don't like it." Danny says with a frown.

"Aw, is someone getting jealous." Tucker says in a baby voice.

"Oh please Tucker, at least he can get a girl." I say and Danny starts to laugh.

"And a hot one at that," Danny said making me blush and Tucker gage.

"I think I just throw up in my mouth a little." Tucker says.

"Speaking of throwing up, you guy wanna go see Blood Hound 5 tomorrow?" Danny asks.

"Sure, I heard that a guy throw up on the part when some hot chick got her head sliced off." Tucker says.

"Awesome." Danny says.

"I wish I could come, but I've got pageant practice tomorrow." I say.

"It's cool, hey it's getting late, and I think we all should hit the hay." Danny says.

"You're right, good night lovebirds." Tucker says.

"Good night lonely, good night Danny, love you." I say.

"Love you Sam, good night, and good night Lonely." Danny says and we all log off.

I change into my pajamas and jumps into bed. I fall asleep wondering about what tomorrow will bring.

**Tell me if I should stop. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I decided to keep writing, it you don't want me to, oh well. **

**Special shout out to the three people who I'm writing this for, thanks for reviewing. **

**Dragonian master**

**Teameida Creator 7**

**lupsss **

**DannySamLover20 **

**BlackWingedAngel26 5**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did it would still be going, just a fun fact.**

**Bold words are thoughts.**

"You ready to get started Sam," my mom says to me in the ballroom.

"Sure mom," I say.

I you're wondering why I have a ballroom, it's because my mom always throws parties for her job or rich friends.

"Great, now first we will start with your walk. I know you don't wear high heels often, so you're going to walk in these," she hands me a pair of tan high heels, and when I say high, I mean 4ins high.

I took the shoes and put them on.

"Now, let me show you how it's done," My mom starts walking all around the ballroom. "Now you try."

I do as I'm told and start walking. We spent about 20mins on this until we moved on. My mom pulled up to chairs and we sit down. She has note cards in her hands.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions." she says.

"Ok, but do I answer them in a Sam way or in a Pageant Princess way?" I ask with a smirk.

"Pageant Princess."

"Fine."

"First question: What is one thing the world needs?"

"World Peace." I say with a fake smile.

"Good answer, second question," she switches note cards. "What would you describe as a perfect date?"

This answer is true.

"A picnic on the beach."

"Great, third question: what do you think about pageants?"

I think that it's sexiest and is only made to make girls feel bad about themselves. But I couldn't say that.

"I think it's a way for all girls to feel beautiful and expresses themselves."

"Awesome Sammy, now about your talent." Mom starts.

"Yea, what is my talent exactly?" I ask.

"I know you're going to hate me, but singing."

Hells know.

"WHAT, NO WAY! MY SINGIN VOICE IS A SECRET FROM THE WORLD AND I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!" I yell.

"But you do have any other talents, please Sam. We don't even need to practice singing because I know you don't need my help with it." She begs.

"Fine, but on one condition." I say.

"Anything," She says.

"We don't have to do a dress rehearsal. I want my song to be a surprise."

"But-"I give her an evil glare that stops her. "Fine."

"Thank you," I stand up. "I believe I'm done for the day."

"Yep, tomorrow we take the photos. You should invite Danny to come over to see you take pictures."

"Only if I get to choose what the picture is going to be."

"What do you have in mind? And you have to wear a dress and we need to send in three pictures, one of just your face and two that are different themes."

"Just have a dirt brick wall for one picture and a dark brown background and a black couch for the second picture. I already have the dresses."

"Ok."

I pick up my phone and dial Danny's number.

"Hello." He says.

"Hey Danny, how was the movie?" I say.

"Oh, hey Sam. It was great until Tucker throw up in our popcorn."

"HAHAHAHA, what a spas." I laugh and so does Danny.

"Yea, how was pageant practice?"

"Good, minus the part where I have to sing for my talent." I groan.

"Wait, you can sing, since when?"

"Since like forever, I don't like people knowing. Hey do you want to come over tomorrow and see me take my modeling pictures for the pageant?"

"I would love to see my beautiful girlfriend take pictures in dress, I dream about it every night." He joked.

"Shut up, so you will?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"See you tomorrow, love you, bye."

"Love you, bye."

_ "Ding, Dong" _

"Sam, get the door and when you're done get ready for the first picture!" My mom yells from the ballroom to me.

"Ok mom!" I yell back and run to the door.

I open the door and guess who it is.

"Hey baby." Danny says to me and kisses me on the cheek as he walks in.

"Hey Danny, they have the stuff set up in the ballroom. You can go in there while I go in my room and get ready." I say.

"Or," he puts his hands around my waist. "I can come with you to your room and not have to have an awkward conversation with your mom."

"Ok, follow me to see your girlfriend be transformed." I say in a spooky voice and we walk up the stairs to my room.

"You sit here," I sit him on the bed. "And put this on." I tie a scarf on his eyes.

"Why do I have to wear this?" he says and crosses his arms on his chest.

"Because I have to dresses and I want you to be surprise when I come out of the bathroom with my makeup and stuff for both dresses." I say and walk into my bathroom.

I put on a plain white dress that stops at my knee. I put on pink (ONLY BECAUSE IT'S THE SAME COLOR AS MY LIPS), black blush, black eyeliner, and skin color eye shadows. I make my hair look wild and go all over the place.

"You can take off your mask," I walk out of the bathroom and he takes it off.

"Wow, Sam, you look beautiful." He says and walks up towards me.

"Thanks, now let's go."

"Danny, go stand over there," she pointed behind the camera man and all the equipment. "Sam, what do you want to do with this fake dirty brick wall?"

"I want this picture to be of me, sitting there with my keens to my chest, and me looking sad into the camera." I explain.

"Ok sweetie, do your thing." She goes to where Danny is and I go to the fake wall and sit in my pose. We take about 20 pictures before they tell me to go change, but this time I make Danny stay with my mom.

"Ok, I'm ready." I walk into the ballroom to shocked faces.

I'm wearing a strapless dark red dress with black under it. The bottom isn't skinny, but it's not really puffy. My hair is long and curly; I'm wearing black lipstick, black eyeliner, black blush, and black eye shadow.

"Nice." I hear Danny whisper.

"Ok, so Sam, what do you want to do for this picture?" my mom asks with a little shock still in her voice.

"Just me looking creepy on the couch looking at the sky." I say.

"Ok, let's get started." She says.

I go and lay on the couch and we take about 20 pictures. After we're done mom my walks up to me.

"Ok Sam, for the face shot we need you to look natural. So put on pink lip gloss, pink blush, and pink/purple eye shadow." She explains.

"Ok," I turn to Danny and he's giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, you can come."

"Yes." We shout and leap out of his chair to follow me.

I about to walk into my bathroom when I feel a hand grab me, "Wait."

"What?" I say and I suddenly feel a pair of lips on mine. I quickly start kissing back and put my arm around his neck and start playing with his hair. He put his hand around my waist and we fall on my bed. I pull away after a few minutes of making out.

"Ok Danny, I still have one more picture." He smiles and lets me get up and I walk into the bathroom. I change into a purple tank top and black jean shorts. I also put on all the makeup my mom told me to put on. I keep my hair the same.

I walk out of the bathroom, "You ready?"

"Sure."

"Let's get this over with." I say and the photographer starts taking the photos.

He takes about 10 pictures and then he leaves.

"Good job Sam, you should work on your song with Danny." Mom says.

"I don't think-" Danny cuts me off.

"Yes, will go to her room and do that right now."

Before I can protest he pulls me upstairs into my room.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"I wanna hear you sing."

"No."

"Please" he begs

"No."

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I don't want to." I yell.

"What will it take for you to sing me one song?"

"Let me think, oh yea, nothing will make me sing."

"Come on Sammy," he gets on him keens and I start laughing. "I'm on my keens here."

"Ok, but only because you're so cute." I laugh and he kisses my hand and jumps up.

"So what song are you going to sing to me?" he asks as he sits on my bed.

"Something by Evanescence." I walk to my lap top and choose a song called "My Last Breath". The music starts.

"Here I go."

"Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

[Chorus:]

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

[Chorus]

Closing your eyes to disappear,

You pray your dreams will leave you here;

But still you wake and know the truth,

No one is there...

Say goodnight,

Don't be afraid,

Calling me, calling me as you fade to black.

(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath

(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself

(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured life, it ends here tonight

(Chorus)

(Holding my last breath)"

( . )

"Well." I look at Danny and he's in complete shock.

"Wow, Sam, you have a gift." He final lets out.

"You're just saying that." I blush.

"No," he walks up to me. "I serious, you're amazing."

"That needs a kiss," I grab him and our lips meet. "For being an awesome boyfriend."

"I think I needs some more love then that." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a kiss, I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck and we end up on the bed, again. He's on top of me and it feels like my world is complete.

**Was it good, please review and tell me. I know it wasn't a good ending, but I didn't have any ideas. Also, Happy 4****th**** of July.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So****,****FanficChic2, ****you asked****if Tucker and Danny know that Sam is doing the pageant, well they don't. So this chapter is going to be about her telling them. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Hey Sam, over here," Tucker waves his hands at me as I walk into Nasty Burger from his both. I walk over to them and sit by Danny across from Tucker.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Yea beautiful, love the new hair," Danny kisses me on the cheek. "Guess what?"

"What?" I ask.

"Danny and I were asked to be two of the five judges for the pageant!" Tucker yells.

"That's great," I say with excitement.

"I know right, Danny is a celebrity judge and I'm kind of the major, and speaking of the pageant, why are you still in it, are they still threating you with the whole 'London' thing?" Tucker asks.

"Yea, I would have thought you got out of it by now, unless you're trying to make another statement?" Danny says as he puts his arm around me.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. W-well the, the thing is, m-m-my mom has," a single tear came out of my eye."

"Sam, what's wrong, what's the reason?" Danny says with concern as he wipes the tear away from my eye.

"My mom has cancer and it's her dying wish for me to win the pageant like she did when she was my age," I said so fast I was afraid they didn't hear it, but they did.

"Oh my gosh Sam, I'm so sorry." Tucker says and Danny pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks guys," I let go of Danny and wipe the tears out of my eyes. "But this pageant has really brought me and my mom closer, and I'm going to try to win."

"Fat chance goth freak!" they all turn around in shock as Paulina walks towards them. "That crown is mine, you might have Danny's and Tucker's vote, but the other judges will bow down to me!"

"Oh really, well makes this a little interesting, shall we." I stand up and get face to face with the witch.

"What do you have in mine." People were starting to gather around us.

"If I win I get to dress you for a week, goth and grandma style." Everyone 'ooo'ed Paulina had a face of displeasure, then it turned into a smirk.

"Ok, but if I win, Danny has to go out with me for a week," she looks behind me at Danny. "And enjoy it, with kissing and everything."

She looks back at me, "Just like he treats you." Everyone gaps but me; I keep me face straight and try not to show any emotion.

"Deal," I say and take out my hand.

"Deal," she takes my hand and shakes it. She walks away and the crowed goes back to what they were doing before. I sit back down.

"Ah Sam, you kind of just bet on your boyfriend." Tucker says.

"And I don't want to go out with Paulina, AND kiss her, AND make out with her." Danny says.

"SAM, SAYING SOMETHING!" Tucker and Danny scream at the same time.

"I have to win if it's the last thing I do, and the only way I do that is to make a few changes to my acts, and a few calls," I get up and start to pull my phone out. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Sam!" they yell back at the same time.

"I wonder what she's gonna do." Danny wonders.

"I don't know, but when it comes to Sam and your relationship, _and _Paulina trying to break you guys up, she will do anything." Tucker says as I walk out the door.

When I get outside I dial the number and it rings.

"Hello, Jamie speaking," Says Jamie.

"Hey Jamie, it's Sam."

"Sammy, how are you baby, I hear you're in the pageant for your mom."

"Yea and I need your help winning. You know, since you a famous fashion designer and your best friend trains pageant girls _and _singers."

"I would love to help, but don't you already have your dresses? And why not ask your mom for help?"

"Yep, but for the talent part I need my dress to change colors. And I will explain the other question when I'm with you in person. Plus I need you friend to help me with my song and pageant stuff."

"Ok, meet me at my house in an hour with all your pageant stuff, including ur makeup, dresses, shoes, song, and anything else, I will call Raven, see you later."

"Thanks much, bye." I hang the phone and see that I am home, so I walk in and go straight to my room.

I go to my lap top and log on. Then I see that I got a message 5 minutes ago.

** Danny: hey Sam, r u ok**

I smile and sit down and start typing.

** Sam: I'm fine, just worried that I won't win**

** Danny: ur boyfriend and best friend are two of the judges; we will make sure you win**

** Sam: No, if I'm going to win I want to win honestly**

** Danny: ok, so what are you going to do?**

** Sam: I have a plain**

** Danny: nothing illegal, right **

** Sam: no, my cousin is a fashion designer and her best friend, Raven, trains singers and pageant girls, so I'm leaving in about 10mins**

** Danny: sounds like Paulina going to have to wear some ugly, old, goth granny clothes**

** Sam: well, let's hope so, I don't want her smacking on my boyfriend's lips**

** Danny: that would be horrible, now you have two reasons to win.**

** Sam: 1. avenge my mother and make her dream come true and 2. Make sure Paulina and your lips don't go near each other **

** Danny: does ur mom know about the bet?**

** Sam: not yet, I G2G, bout to get my pageant on and tell my mother about the bet, love you, bye**

** Danny: Bye, love you.**

I logged of my lap top, grabbed all my pageant dress, shoes, make-up, and my CD with the song on it, and headed downstairs. I see my mom reading a book in the living room.

"Hey mom, I have something to tell you." I sit beside her.

She puts her book down. "Sure Sam, talk away."

I tell her about what happen at Nasty Burger and about the talk with Jamie.

"Well now you have two reasons to win sweetie, now you better get going, it's already 2:50. And you know Jamie hates it when people are late, and her house is 20mins away."

"I better go, bye mom." I run outside and pull out my phone and dials speed dial 1.

"Hey Danny, can you do mw a huge favor and meet me at my house right now and fly me to Jamie's house." There's a long pause.

"Boo." I jump 2 feet off the ground and scream. I turn around and see Danny with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry for scaring you so bad."

"You can make it up to me by getting me to Jamie's house in 10mins. It's at the edge of town." With that he picks me up and we were off.

_9mins later_

"We're here, and it's 2:59, one minute to spare. So one minute to do this." He grabs me into a kiss and I quickly respond until the front door opens and we quickly break apart.

"Hello Sam, right on time, and this must be Danny Fenton. I'm Jamie, Sam's cousin." Jamie says and Danny and I are blushing.

"Hello miss, I was just dropping off Sam." He smiles.

"Well why don't you stay, you must be tired after flying all the way here and carrying Sam and all of her stuff."

"Well-"

"Please, I incest." And with that we are being pulled into her house and into the living room.

"So Sam, ready to get started?" Raven asks as she walks into the room.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say.

** Short, I know, sorry it took so long to update. Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

(Danny's P.O.V)

"Hey Sam," I lady in her twenty's says; she has short red hair and freckles. "And who is this fine young man, could it be Danny Fenton?"

"Hey Raven, this is Danny, my boyfriend. Danny, this is Raven." Sam says as we walk into the living room.

"Nice to meet you." I say as I take out my hand to shake hers, and she gladly takes it.

"Sam, come on, we will star with the swimsuit. Go my bedroom and change, then come back out and show us. Leave all your other things in there" Jamie says.

"Ok, don't kill my boyfriend with embarrassing stories about me while I'm gone." She laughs as she walks up the stairs.

"We'll try our best!" both Jamie and Raven yell up the stairs at Sam. Then Raven sit down on the couch while Jamie goes the movie case to look for something. Raven point to the couch next to her and I sit down.

"So Danny, while Jamie looks for a special video, tell me about yourself."

"Ah, well, I'm a sophomore, I go to Casper High, and I fight ghost after school."

"Guys, I found the video, it's in, look." Raven yells and runs to sit by Raven. On the screen is Raven and Jamie walking in a hallway of what looks like Sam's house.

_Video_

_ "We are about to make history, for the first time ever, we will get Sam Manson singing on tape." Jamie squeals._

_ "And the best part is, she sings great, the best voice I've ever heard." Raven whispers._

_ "She also writes songs. Mostly about her long-life crush, Danny, but doesn't use his name." Jamie whispers._

_ "Here we are." Raven whispers with excitement and turns the camera to Sam's open bedroom door. She's wearing purple booty shorts and a black tank top that stops at her belly bottom. She puts a CD in the CD player s, the camera zooms in and the CD says "Sam's Mixes, Private". She presses play and the camera zooms out to her. She jumps on the bed with a hair brush and uses it as a microphone._

"_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.._

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie"_

"_HAHAHAHAH, Sam that was amazing." Raven jumps in the cameras view and then covers her mouth._

_Sam looks at Raven and Jamie with rage. "Give me that camera!" she jumps off the bed and starts chasing them and the camera shakes and they run away. They run into the bathroom and lock the door._

"_Open the door now!" Sam yelled._

"_Or what!" Jamie yells through the door and places the camera on the counter so you can see Raven and Jamie standing by the door._

"_Or I will kill you in your sleep!" Sam banged on the door._

_Raven and Jamie turned to the camera. "Well viewers, you can see that Sam is very angry that we video typed her singing about how she would lie if anyone asked her if she likes Danny-" Jamie said._

"_I do NOT like Danny!" Sam keeps banging on the door._

"_Hey, I'm talking to the camera here!" Jamie yells back and Raven giggles._

"_Anyway, hope you liked it-" Raven starts but was cut off by the door swinging open to show Sam looking as red and a tomato with anger._

"_I'm gonna kill you!" she yells and jumps on top of Jamie and starts fighting._

"_Well, that's all folks." Raven said to the camera._

"_Get off me Sam!" Jamie said before the camera turns off._

**Another video starts**

"Sam, are you sure you're ok?" a voice said from behind the camera that sounds like Jamie.

"Yes, just record me singing the song. You're lucky I'm letting you listen to this song I wrote after last time." Sam said. She's sitting in her bed with the CD player next to her.

_ "Whatever, just starts the song." Jamie said._

"NO NO NO NO NO, DON"T SHOW HIM THAT!" Sam comes running in with a sexy black string bikini on, her hair down with curls in the front and straight in the back, and make- up. She runs to the TV and turns it off.

"I should kill you guys." She growls at Raven and Jamie.

"Whatever Sam, he's your boyfriend now; it doesn't matter if he sees." Raven says, but I'm focus on Sam and her beauty. I guess she notices me staring because she starts to blush.

"Sam, you look beautiful." I say.

"Thanks Danny." Sam says with a blush and puts a strain of hair behind her ear.

"Ok Sam, do your walk." Raven says and Sam does her walk. She looks like an angle, my angle.

"Oh, and Sam, when was that video recorded?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe 3, 4-"she says nervously.

"It was like a year and a half ago." Jamie blurts out.

"Wow, you liked me in middle school?" I ask Sam and she's looking at the ground.

"I-I, I'm going to go change into my dress, Raven, can you come with me so we can practice in private? It's probably cheating for a judge to watch me practice." Sam says changing the subject.

"Sure, we can talk about you talent, Jamie already has you new talent dress for you anyway." Raven gets up and they walk out.

"Good thing she didn't turn off the DVD player, so we can keep watching the videos." Jamie says and turns the TV back on and presses play.

_ Sam presses play on the CD player and she starts singing._

"_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you_

_Let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile "_

_ "Wow Sam, that was amazing, I thing I'm gonna cry." She joked and pretended to cry._

_ "Ha ha, very funny." Sam said and lightly shoves Jamie._

_ "But yea, really, you have an amazing voice. Why hide it, and why you're your feelings for Danny?"_

_ "One, it would totally kill my goth image if people knew I could sing, let alone sing mostly about Danny. And why would I tell Danny, he doesn't like me back."_

_ "How would you know if you never ask?"_

_ "I'm not willing to take the risk."_

_The camera went dark._

"There are more videos of her singing on the DVD, but I don't want to risk Sam seeing us watch them. She banned me from showing anyone, especially you." She points at me. "But you can have it, take it home, I have many copies." She gets up and takes the DVD out of the player and puts it in the case. Then she hands it to me.

"Here, put it in your pocket so Sam won't see, I think I hear her coming."

"Thank you, very much." I take the CD and Sam and Raven walk in.

"Ok Danny, I'm ready to go." Sam walks in in her regular clothes.

"And you don't have to carry her stuff; she's leaving it all here." Raven says walking from behind Sam

"Bye Danny, it was nice meeting you." Jamie says and she and Raven walks me and Sam to the door.

"Yep, always nice to meet a hero." Raven says.

"Nice meeting you guys too, bye." I transform into Danny Phantom and pick up Sam bridle style.

"Bye guys and thanks." Sam says before I fly off to her house.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm thinking of not updating till the whole story is done. What do you think? Review and stuff and let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Weeks have passed and the pageant is tomorrow. Sam refuses to tell her mom anything about here performance, she wants it to be a surprise. Danny watches one of Sam videos of her singing every night, and doesn't tell anyone._

Danny P.O.V.

'Ok, just one more video, then I will head to Sam's to help her put her pageant stuff at the stage set up in city hall. Then after that we have to go on a double date with Tucker and Valerie' I put in the DVD and the first thing I see is Sam sitting on her bed holding her purple guitar.

"_Sam here and this song is called 'I'm Only Me When I'm With You'." She says. "And guess who it's about?_ _You guessed_ _it, Danny, the love of my lame life. Here I go._

"_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_In a field behind your yard,_

_You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_

_Just listen to the crickets sing._

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you._

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Livin' in a crazy world._

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

_And I don't try to hide my tears._

_The secrets or my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

_And you know everything about me._

_You say that you can't live without me._

_[Chorus]_

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._

_Only you can tell._

_[Chorus:]_

_That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

_Uh huh_

_Yeah"_

"_Thanks audience that doesn't exist, bye."_

_The screen went black._

'Wow, that was amazing, and sooooo true, I could never live without Sam. Speaking of which, I better head over there to help her' I thought and changed into my alter ego and headed to her house.

Sam P.O.V.

OMG. I can't believe the pageant is tomorrow. TOMORROW! Sure, I've been working with Jamie and Raven everyday so I can make my mom proud and the bitch Paulina win and suck face with Danny.

All my stuff for the pageant is in the car and now I'm just waiting in the living room for Danny.

"Sam."

I turn around to see my dad standing by the couch I'm sitting on. We haven't talk in a while.

"Yea dad." I say.

"I-I just wanted to say that what you're doing for your mother, it's really nice of you. Since she has" he paused for a second, a single tear fell out of his eye. "Thank you."

I run up and hug him, tears streaming down my face. "You know I would do almost anything for my family, well, the things that are important."

My dad laughs a sad laugh. "Yep, and I wouldn't change you for the world."

We stay there for a while, till a question that's been nagging me comes out. "Dad?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"H-How are we gonna make it through this. I know I may seem strong sometimes, but I'm not ready for this." I cry.

"Honey." He lifts my chin so that I'm looking at him. "We will always make it through, and you don't always have to be strong."

"I know."

"I love you, you know that right. I would never change you, no matter what."

That was the best thing I think he's ever said to me. "I love you too."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"This is the first time I've seen you cry in a long time."

I laugh a little and then the doorbell rings.

"That's Danny; I won't be home till late, k."

"Not to late ok, you have a pageant tomorrow."

"KK, bye."

I wipe away my tears and run out the house, where Danny Fenton stands.

"Hi Danny." I lean in and give him a kiss.

"Hi my dark angel." He smile, a little too wide.

We get into my black convertible, Danny in the passenger seat, still smiling way to wide. And I think he can tell that I have been crying, cause his eyes scream that he's worried.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he ask in the sweetest voice.

"I will tell you what WAS wrong with me when you tell me why you're so happy."

He lets out a long breath. "Promise not to be mad at me, Raven, or Jamie?"

"What did they do." I glare at him.

"Sam."

"Fine, whatever, I promise, now spill." I know, I'm so impatient.

"He close his eyes. "They gave me the video of you singing." He says super-fast.

My jaw dropped, who could they. After I told them not to.

"Sam, if it makes it any better, I feel the same was you did in middle school." He smiles, and then I smile.

"Really?"

"Really." He leans in and kisses me, just a sweet, soft one, but still amazing.

"Ok, now tell me why you were crying?" he says.

Now I am the one letting out the breath. I tell him what happen between me and my father. When I'm done he just pulls me into a hug.

"Sam, you know he's right, you don't need to be strong all the time. Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. I can be strong for the both of us until you're ready to stop crying. Ok." He makes me look him in the eye, and I can feel tear falling out of my eyes.

"OK Danny, I love you."

"I love you too, now let's hit the road so we can go on this double date." He says and starts driving to city hall.

"I can't believe Tucker got her to say yes, how long did it take?"

"Three months, he finally broke her down." He laughs, and I do too.

"Well at least he had the guts to ask her out when he realized he liked her unlike someone I know who waited till the world was possible going to end."

"YEA, you could have made the first move."

"That's the guys job." I protest.

"Well at least we're together now."

"Yep, and I'm very glad."

"Me too." We both blush and he parks in the parking lot. We got my pageant stuff and headed inside city hall. There was a stage set up and a whole bunch of chairs for the audience. Also, the judges table was in the front, with a sign that says 'Judges' on it. We headed back stage, where there are about five other girls dropping off stuff. We look around until we found the mirror with my name taped on it. Every girl had their own mirror and guess who's mirror was next to mine? You guessed it, Paulina.

"Why me God, why me?" I looked up and said while Danny laughs. "Shut up Danny."

"Sorry baby, but it's just, oh the irony." He laughs even harder. I roll my eyes and hang up my clothes bag that has my clothes in it.

"Why hello Sam, Danny." I know that annoying voice anywhere. I turned around to see Paulina and Star walling towards us. God, why do you keep doing this to me?

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." I said with a smile.

"Aw, come on Sam, don't get all upset because after tomorrow I will be all over your boyfriend." She smirks.

"Oh please, like you're not always trying to rube your ass all over him already." I roll my eyes.

"Maybe I do that so he can know what a real ass looks like."

"Oh, that's why he's dating me instead of you, right. And not you"

"Not for long, after I win this thing, he will be all mine."

"No, after I win you won't be having any guys with the clothes you're gonna be wearing."

"Whatever loser."

"Come on Danny, before I do something I regret." I grab his arm and push Paulina and Star out of my way.

I stop at the door. "And Paulina."

She turns around and looks at me. I put up the middle finger at her.

"Fuck off bitch, cause you might be sucking dick, but your never gonna suck my BF dick you slut." Her mouth dropped and I walked out with a smile on my face, and Danny looking at my shocked and dreamy like.

"What?"

"You're just so hot when you're mad." I laugh, blush, and look at my watch.

"We have thirty minutes until we have to be at the movies, wanna see how hot I can be?" I smile and he grabs my hand and flies out of the building and to the car and in the back seat.

"I guess that's a yes." A laugh as he pulls up the roof.

He fades into the car and starts kissing my, and I quickly react. We end up lying down on the seat and he starts kissing my neck and jaw line. I let out small moans and then he moves back to my lips. He bites my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I give him happily and we have a tough battle. He moves around so he's under me and puts his arms around my waist and pulls me so that im as close as I can be to him.

Oh yea, Paulina ain't taken this.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny and I are outside the movie theater, we had ten minutes till Val and Tuck were supposed to get here and me and Danny were now in the front seats trying to fit ourselves up. Both of our clothes were wrinkly and our hair was messy, plus, Danny had purple lipstick all over him.

I was looking in the mirror when I saw a dark purple scar on my neck.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

"What is it?" Danny says in a worried tone as he turns from whipping lipstick off his face and neck and chest.

"You gave me a hicky!" I snapped.

"Really? That's hot." He smiles.

"It's not _hot _when you have a pageant in the morning and your mom will freak out when she sees it!" I freak out.

"Calm down babe, just cover it with make-up, it will be ok." He tried to calm me down.

"Fine, did I give you one?"

He looks in the side mirror and sure enough, he had a dark purple scar on his neck as well.

"Sweet." He smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Come on lover boy, let's go inside, I think that's Tucker's car." I get out of the car and point to Tuckers car a few cars away from mine.

We walk inside and Danny buys our tickets, then I see Valerie and Tucker at the concession stand. We walk over to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Sam, Danny." Val said.

"Hey guys- wait, what's that on your guy's necks?" Tucker asked, of course Tucker would see it.

Danny and I blush and I think they found out what it was.

"Oh, I see you Danny, get some." Tucker puts his arm around Danny and he blushes, I punch Tucker in the arm.

"Shut it Tucker, what movie are we seeing anyway." I ask in an annoyed tone.

"Paranormal Activity 4." Valerie answered.

"Oh I see what you're trying to do Tucker, you always talk about if you take a girl to the movies, and you choose a scary movie so they can get scared and cuddle with them." Danny said.

"Oh please Tucker, we all hunt ghost, do you really think that I would get scared of some silly movie?" Valerie said.

"Hey, it's worth a try." Tucker said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on guys, the movie is about to start." Danny said.

"Wait, I gonna buy some popcorn and a coke, you guys go ahead." I start walking to the counter.

"Wait Sam, it's a date, I pay, Val, Tuck, you guys save us some seats." Danny yelled.

"Ok bro." Tuck yells back and tries to put his arm around Val and she gives him a look and he pulls in away.

"Danny, I'm an independent young lady, I can take care of myself." I said in an annoyed voice.

"At least let me give you money to pay, I have a job you know." He said, and yes, it's true, Danny got a job at nasty burger, along with Tucker and Valerie. I, on the other hand, could never work at a place like that, even though my three best friends work there. I work at Pet Smart, you know, because I love animals.

"Fine." He pulled out a twenty and handed it to me. "Get a large in everything you get so we can share, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok." He started walking to the restroom and I ordered. I got a large popcorn and a large coke with two straws.

I was putting butter on my popcorn when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and there stood a guy I've never seen before. He had short sandy blond hair and a nice tan; he also had a nice build, but not a big as Dash. He was hot, I have to admit, but not for me, I have a man.

"Hey hottie, what are you doing here all alone." He said with a smile, clearly he doesn't know who I am.

"Look dude, clearly you don't read magazines or watch the news and maybe even lives in a box, if you don't know who I am. Do you live in a box?" I asked a little annoyed.

He laughed "Well, no, I live in a house, with my mom, dad, and sister. And don't flatter yourself, you're not my type."

"Oh really, and why not." It's not like I wanted him to be interested in me, I was just affined.

"Well, your cute and all, but I don't date the people I used to babysit. Or the people that go out with Danny Phantom." He smiled. "Do you remember me?"

"OMG, James!" I gave him a bear hug. "I haven't seen you in forever, how are you."

"I'm great, I'm attending Amity Park Community College, and I'm a freshman. That's my girlfriend over there." He pointed at a girl across the room coming out of the bathroom. She was tall with dark blond long hair and a model figure. He waved for her to come over and she head this way.

"Miley, this is S-"James started but was cut off.

"Sam Manson, Danny Fenton girlfriend and entered in the pageant I'm hosting, I'm Miley Smith." She said with the nicest smile in the world.

"Hi Miley, it's nice to meet you. You're hosting the pageant tomorrow?"

"Sure am, my manger got the job, I'm a model."

"I can see, you have a perfect body."

She blushed and James kissed her on the cheek. Then Danny walked up next to me.

"Hey Danny, this is my old babysitter James and his girlfriend Miley. Miley, James, this is Danny." I said.

"It's an honor to meet you." Miley said and shakes his hand really hard.

"Nice to meet you dude." James said.

"It was great catching up, but we have to go before our movie starts." I said and gave James a hug. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Sam, Danny." James and Miley said at the same time and Danny and I walk into the movie.

DPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDP

"That movie was hilarious!" I said as I sipped my diet coke. We now are at Nasty Burger sitting in our usually booth, with Tucker and Valerie on one side, and me and Danny on the other side with his arm around me. In my opinion, the movie was sooooo funny. I was laughing the whole time.

"No, it was scary." Tucker protested.

"We know you were scared Tucker, you screamed at the stupidest stuff." Danny said.

"I know right, he held my arm the whole time." Val laughed.

"And you let him, hint hint, wink wink." I said which made her and Tucker blush. Danny laughed, along with me.

"So, are you guys gonna try this again, without Sam and me coming along?" Danny asked.

"Well, Valerie, I believe he's talking to you." Tucker said and we all look at Valerie waiting for her answer.

"Well, you're cute, nice, and smart, so, yes, I would love to go out with you again." Valerie said and Tucker smiles so wide I didn't think it was physical possible.

Danny and I started cheering and Valerie checked her watch. "Oh shit, I got to be home in 5mins! I got to go guys."

"I'll drive you." Tucker started to get up when Valerie put her hand on his chest to make him sit back down.

"It's fine Tuck, I'll just fly there on my hover scooter. I had a great time." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye guys."

"Bye Val." We all said at the same time and she ran out.

"Ooooo, I see you Tucker." I said and he blushed.

"You know I'm a ladies man." He said and put his hands behind his head, Danny and I bursted out laughing.

We stayed there for about an hour more until it was time to leave. Now I'm in my car outside my house, just Danny and I.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said with a sideways smile. "I better get in there before my parents call the police and file that I'm missing."

"Ok, I'll walk you to the door, this is your car anyway." He laughed and we both walked to my door.

"Goodnight my dark angel." He said.

"Goodnight my lover ghost." I laughed and he pulled me into a nice, passionate kiss. Then we pulled apart and he changed into his alter ego and flew away.

"I love you!" he screamed from the sky.

I laughed. "I love you too you crazy ghost!"

"I'm crazy for you love!" And with that he was off.


	9. Chapter 9

Today's the day, and I'm as sooooo nervous. Nervous because I want Paulina to wear goth grandma clothes, Danny to not suck face with the bitch, and most of all, I wanna make my mother proud.

I'm in the car with my grandma, mom, and dad. We had to be at city hall two hours early to get ready. The judges also had to be there two hours early two. Besides Tucker and Danny, the other three judges are mysteries. But, I will find out soon enough, because we just pulled into the parking lot.

I got out of the car; I was wearing black sweats and a purple tank top. Since it was 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday, I didn't look my best. My hair was in a low pony tail (I love having extensions, my hair is sooooo long!). I didn't even put my make-up on! I'm waiting till I get inside to do that though.

We started heading towards the building and went inside.

"Sammy, do you need any help?" my mom asked.

"I'm good mom, I've got it covered." I answered.

"It better not be Danny who's the one helping you." My dad snapped.

"Of course not, guys aren't allowed in the dressing rooms anyway, only trailers and parents." I reassured him.

"Well, since you're not having us in there, who are your trainers?" my mom asked.

"Oh, Raven and Jamie, now you guys take a sit and have fun. Mingle or something. I'm going to say hi to Danny and Tucker and he to change." I said and headed towards the judges table.

There I saw Danny and Tucker, along with the other judges.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hi Sam." Danny kissed me on the cheek and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey Sam, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Tucker laughed.

"Shut up Tucker, you know I'm not a morning person." I snapped.

"I know, but you didn't even put on make-up, so natural. It's not a bad look on you." He said.

"Well take it in, because you won't ever see me like this again unless I'm older and at home and one of you stop by in the morning before I can get ready." I said.

"Well, Danny will see you without make-up all the time when you guys live together in the future." Tucker said with a smirk.

"And you will see Valerie without make-up when you guys live together in the future." I snapped back.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Tucker said with a smile.

"Neither does waking up every day to see such a beautiful face." Danny said and I blushed. Then my phone vibrated, I looked saw that it was Raven, so I answered.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Sam, where are you, we need to get my Sammy beautiful, well more beautiful, anyway." Raven said.

"I'm with Danny and Tucker, meet me at the backstage door, k?"

"Ok, bye." She hung up. I turned to Tucker and Danny.

"Guys, I have to go, see you from the stage." I gave Danny a kiss.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." They said at the same time.

I walked to the door that lead to backstage and saw Raven and Jamie.

"Hey guys, let's go." I said and open the door and we walk down a hallway towards the dressing room.

Lucky for me, Paulina wasn't there yet, just a few other girls and their parents/trainers. I sat down at my chair so Raven could start in my hair.

"While Raven is doing your hair, I'm going to tell you about the other three judges." Jamie said and sat in a chair next to me.

"Ok." I said.

"Well, there's Penny Greenwood, the former winner of the pageant from last year. She's an easy vote since she's only judging because she won last year. She's never judges before. She's sixteen, only one year older then you, so she was the same age as you when she won. She's skinny with blond hair and blue eyes, typical, and flirts with almost anyone that's single, but a totally sweet heart. She's also really pretty. Next is Justin Griffin, totally tough, basically the Simon of pageants. He has brown hair and pale skin; it takes a lot to really impress him, no bribes. Last, but not least, is Vanessa Uribe, she a famous photographer and talent scout. Not as hard as Justin, but not easy either. She has long black curly hair and is really pretty." She said. "And you already know about Danny and Tucker."

"Yup, thanks for the heads up." I said. We talked for 30 minutes until Raven said she was done with my hair. She made it so it was wavy and down, and went down passed my shoulders. Then she took 20mins to do my make –up. She gave me purple eye shadow, red lipstick, black eye liner, and pink blush.

"Now time to put on the dress!" Jamie jumped with excitement because she changed the dress my mom bought a little and she loves it.

Jamie got up and then dress. The top half was skinny with jewels (Jamie's did the jewels), and the bottom half was long and a bottom that flows. The belt in the middle was sliver jewels (also Jamie's work). I had black heels, and praying I don't fall in them. I had a sliver diamond necklace and earrings and bracelet. After I put everything on, it was 8:10, so I had 40 minutes until all the girls had to line up. So I went over my walk, my song, and my answers for the pageant. Before I knew it, it was 8:50.

"You ready Sam?" Raven asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

"We will be watching you from backstage so we can help you when you're done with each category." Jamie said.

"Thank you guys, I would have never been able to do this without you guys." I said and gave them a group huge.

"What are friends and cousins for?" Jamie laughed.

"Well, break a leg." Raven said as I walked to line up.

"Let's hope not." I waved and walked in line, it was in ABC order so I was between two girls name Lexis Lomba and Katie Miller.

"Hey, your Sam right?" Lexis said, she was shorter than me and had brown short curly hair and was a little big, with a purple night gown.

"The one and only, your Lexis right." I said.

"In the flesh." She laughed, so did I.

"Yup, good luck." I smiled.

"You to Sam, and thanks."

I heard the host, Miley, start talking. Then the line started moving, it had started.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt sweat on my hands, so I whipped them on my dress. Then I heard Miley call Lexis name. Lexis turned and gave me a smile, then walked out.

"Samantha Manson." Miley said in the microphone and my heart dropped. I walked out on stage and planted a smile on my face and did my pageant walk that I was practicing for weeks. The lights were shining on me and I could barely see, I looked and saw Lexis in line with the other girls, so I walked to her and stood next to her while the others were being called.

"Ladies and gentleman, our contestant!" Miley cheered into the microphone and the audience cheered,

"Now to introduce our judges, first there's Penny Greenwood, last year's winner. Miley said and everyone cheered and everyone on stage clapped, along with me.

"Next there's Justin Griffin." Again, cheer and claps.

"Vanessa Uribe." Cheering and clapping.

"Amity Parks major Tucker Foley." Cheering and clapping.

"And last, but not least, Amity Parks hero, Danny Phantom." I pretty sure he got the most cheering.

"Now, while our girls get ready for the swimsuit portion." A lot of cheers and whistles can from the crowed, I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to explain what will happen to the winner of the pageant."

We started walking off and I headed back to my mirror to find Jamie.

"Where's Raven?" I asked

"She had to pee, now hurry up and change and take off the jewelry." She ordered.

As I was doing that I could hear Miley over the speakers. I guess the winner has to do a whole bunch of stuff for the community and get a $100,000 scholarship for any college.

After I had on the black string bikini I ran into Paulina, who was wearing a one piece that has two big circles on the side showing her stomach.

"Wow, who knew she had a figure." Paulina snapped.

"OMG, Paulina, are you gaining weight, I thing I see some fat coming out of those circles in your suit." I snapped back.

"I am not!"

"Whatever slut, I got a pageant to win." I pushed her out of my way and headed to the line. There are 50 girls in the pageant, so there going in groups of 10 so when they get off they can change for our question portion, which will happen in the same groups as the swim suites, then talent, the announce the winners. I was in group three, with Paulina, o joy.

She called my group and we walked out with our pretty smiles. I heard whistles, I mean; two of the most popular girls in school were on stage.

We got on the stage, turned around so they could see all of us, and I think I could smell Danny's rage from here.

After that I went back to the dressing room and changed into my dress for the questions. Raven and Jamie were there holding my dress out already. It was a red silk gown that went straight to the floor and showed off my figure. Raven re applied my make-up and put my jewelry back on.

"Now remember, answer the questions in a good way, not the Sam was." Raven said.

"Of course, because what they want to hear is sooooo much better them the truth." I said sarcastically.

"Good luck with that Sam, and don't blow it." Jamie said and I got up and went back in line.

My group walk on stage after a while and sat in the chairs that's were set up for us to sit in. After a few people the next question was for Paulina.

"Next question is for Paulina Sanchez." Miley said. "What do you describe as a perfect date?"

"That's easy Miley, May 25." She said with a smile and I almost feel out of my seat with laughter, but I held it in. "It's a nice day, and the end of school."

The audience erupted with laughter. "Well, that wasn't the answer I was looking for, but, it will do. Next is for Samantha Manson. Describe your idea of love."

I took a deep breath. "Love, words can't describe it, but I can't try. Love is patient, is kind, does not envy, does not boast, is not proud, is not rude, is not self-seeking, is not easily angered, keeps no record of wrongs, does not delight in evil, rejoices with truth, always protects, always trust, always hopes, always perseveres, and never fails. Thoes words only start to decribe it."

"Sounds like you know a lot about love." Miley smiles.

"I'm in love, and I love my friends and family." I smile and blow a kiss at Danny, he catched it and kissed his hand, I giggled.

Miley asked everyone else there question and then we were done and we walked off stage and to the dressing rooms. Raven and Jamie was there holding my black dress for my talent, which was singing, yes. I also changed my jewerly into pearls.

"Remember, you have to press this button on your hip sp your dress will change colors." Raven reminded me.

"Ok, thanks guys." I said and changed into it. I walked back to the line and watched some people preform until it was my turn. I walked on the stage.

"Hello, I will be singing a song about what it would be like to be in the shoes of someone very close to me." Then the music started.

"If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well

Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, (I click the button and my dress changes into white and the crowed is in awwed) when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

(I look at Danny)

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls"

The crowed erupted with cheer and almost everyone stood, inculding the jugdes.

"Thank you." I walked off stage and stayed to watch Paulina. She did a stupid cheer about herself.

I walked back to the dressing room and saw Raven and Jamie and they showered my wit hugs.

"You did amazing!" Raven shouted.

"I told you that you had a great voice just waiting to shine out!" Jaime cheered.

"Thanks guys, but I need to change." I said out of breath from the hugs.

"Oh, right, here, change." Jamie handed me my dress. It was a strapless white dress with gold sprakels and a gold belt.

"You guys can go to the audinence, I will see you after they anounce the winner." I told them.

"Ok, you sure." Jamie said.

"Positive." I smiled and walked into the line. About an hour later everyone had finished there talent and we had to go on stage to see who the winner was.

I ran into Paulina while going to line. "Sam, hows it feel to know that in a few minutes I will be sucking face with your boyfriend?" she smirked.

"How does it feel to know tomorrow know guy will even talk to you because of what I'm going to make you wear." I snapped back.

"In your dreams." She laughed.

"We'll see." I walk to my spot in line. We all walked out with smile on our faces.

"Well, it's been a long night, but before I announce the top five, lets give these nice young ladies a round of appluse." Miley said and everyone cheered, and everyone on stage clapped gracefully.

"Now, the top five are, in fifth place is, Danielle Weaver." Everyone clapped as Danielle stepped out of line and waved.

"In fourth place is, Star Jackson." Everyone clapped as Star stepped out of line and waved.

"In third place is, Lexis Lomba." I smiled as she stepped out of line and everyone cheered.

"Would Samatha Manson and Paulina Sanchez please step forward." Oh my luck, the final two would be me and the bitch.

"These are our top two ladies, and the runner up is…"


	11. Chapter 11

"These are our top two ladies, and the runner up is….. Paulina. So that means the new Miss Teen of Amity Park is Samantha Manson!"

The crowed stood up and cheered. Did I hear that right?

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Paulina yelled and fell to the floor winning. "It's not fair, I'm prettier, and I should have one."

I guess I did hear it right. Penny Greenwood walked towards me and placed a crown on my head, a sash that said "Miss Teen Amity Park", and a bouquet of flowers. I had to control myself from bursting out laughing when they handed me the microphone because of Paulina.

"Well, um, thank you, so much for crowning me Miss Teen Amity Park. A lot of you are probably thinking, 'Why would Samantha Manson, the individual, ultra- recycle vegetarian, goth sign up for a beauty pageant?' Well, I'll tell you, none of your damn business. And yes, I did punch a camera, I was in a pissy mood, deal with it. And a message to the press, just because I'm dating Danny Phantom and that I knew his secret before anyone but Tucker doesn't mean you can mess up my life. Just wanted to but a bit of me into this little speech, and Jamie and Raven, my trainers, are going to kill me for saying these things. And I love you mom, peace out." I gave the microphone back to Penny and ran backstage.

I ran into the dressing room and see Jamie and Raven standing there.

"Look, before you say anything about my speech-"I was cut off by the hugs.

"We're so proud of you Sammy!" Raven said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, after your speech you got a stand ovation!" Jamie said as we got out of the hug.

"Really, wow, I know that I'm just going to be drown with paparazzi when I walk out there." I groaned

"Come on Sam, you got this, now let's go before everyone else comes in." I said and we walked out and the first person I saw was my mom, along with about everyone else from the audience.

"MOM!" I ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sam, I'm so proud of you." She whispered.

"That means so much coming from you." I whispered back, holding back the tears.

"Sam." I turn around and see Danny, Tucker, and Valerie standing there. I run to them and we have a group hug, I can hear the paparazzi behind us taking pictures.

"You did amazing girl." Val said.

"Great job Sam." Tucker said.

"You were beautiful." Danny said and he dipped me into his arms. "But you're always beautiful to me." Then he pulled me into a kiss, and I dropped my flowers and put my hand on his cheek. I could hear the cameras and flashes on us, so I pulled away from Danny.

I whispered into his ear. "Come to my house after with your family, we're having a party to celebrate, but be invisible when you come over. It's a cook out, so where something that you usually do. Tell Val and Tuck what I told you." He nodded.

"And Paulina!" I shouted and she turned around to me with an angry face. "I will be having your clothes shipped to you this evening, you start tomorrow. Your make-up will also be in there. I will come over your house every morning to do your hair and make-up." I smile.

"Fine, I can work any outfit." She then turned on her heels and walked away, Star running after her.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP

I was in my back yard with my parents, Raven, Jamie, and my grandma when I saw Val, her dad, Tuck, and his parents walk up to my fence.

"It's unlocked." I yelled and they walked in.

I was now wearing black jeans shorts and a black tank top with a purple cross bone skull on it and showed my belly, like the one I usually wear. I was also wearing a usually purple lipstick and black eye liner, but had black flats on instead of boots. Val was wearing a short red pencil skirt and a white shirt and Tuck wearing a short sleeve yellow shirt and khaki shorts and his red hat.

Our background is fairly large, since we live in a mansion and all. We have a porch, which leads to the deck. But the table was set up in the grasses. The table was big, so it could fit everyone, and was covered with a table cover. There were also some covers on the ground for us to sit or lay on while we do fireworks. One of my servants was BBQing and everyone else was at the table talking.

I walked us to them. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Foley and Mr. Gray, food will be done soon. You can go and sit with at the table while you wait." I tell them and they walk over to the table.

"Hey Sam, thanks for inviting me." Val said.

"No problem Val, your basically my sister now." I replied.

"Hey, Sam." Tucker said.

"Sup dude." I said and then look behind him and see the Fenton's, minus Danny, behind the fence.

"Hey guys, it's open." I tell them and they all walk in. "Foods not done yet, but you can sit and wait at the table with the others." Jack and Maddie walk over to the table and Jazz stays with us.

"Hey Jazz." We all said to her.

"Hey Sam, Val, Tuck." She said.

"Hey, where's Danny?" Tucker said but then his eyes turn green, and then back teal.

"Hi everyone one, don't let the glasses and PDA fool you, I'm a spaz." And then Danny fazed out of him and changed into Danny Fenton.

"Not cool dude." Tucker glared at Danny as he walked over to me and rapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh suck it up, I was just playing." Everyone laughed, even Tucker.

"Hey, time to eat!" my mom yelled at us and we headed towards the table, but Danny pulled me back.

"What's up Danny?" I asked with a confused expression.

"I just wanted to, um, give you this." He digs into his pocket and pulls out a necklace. It was a sliver opened heart flying wing necklace.

"Oh Danny, it's beautiful, I don't know what to say."

"Say "Oh Danny, thank you for it, you're the best boyfriend" and then after the cookout you let me fly back over your house to your room to thank me."

"Oh, maybe you can come over later." Then I pull him into a kiss, but make it short because both our parents were a few feet away.

"Will you put it on me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course my lady." He bows and I laugh. Then I turn around and lifted my hair up and he puts the necklace on me slow. After he clips in on me he kisses me on the neck and I giggle.

"Danny, not now, our parents are right there." I pull away and walk over to the table. I sit down by Valerie, and then Danny sits by me. Then he stands back up.

"I would like to make a toast, to the beautiful Sam, congrats on winning the pageant. You're a great girlfriend, friend, and daughter." Then he sits back down and everyone claps while I blush.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP

After we finished dinner, we were all sitting on blankets on the ground. I was with Danny, Tucker and Valerie, Jazz and Raven and Jamie, Valerie Dad, Maddie and Jack, and my parents.

"I will be right back." I whispered into Danny's ear and run into the house, into my room, grab my purple and black guitar, and run back outside in front of everyone.

"I wrote this song a few nights ago, it's about you being able to count on me. Because, I know sometimes in overly tough and act like I don't care, but you can always count on me, because I will never leave your side." I turn to my mom. "Mom, I will never leave you while we go through this, we will make it through this." I start to play.

"[Verse 1:]

Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

[Chorus:]

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

[Verse 2:]

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

[Chorus:]

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what family is supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

[Chorus:]

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends and family are to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you"

I look to see everyone smiling and clapping, and my mom crying. I run over to her and give her a hug.

"I love you mommy." I whisper into her ear and tears stream from my face.

"I love you to Sammy-kins." She chocked out.

I let go of her and walk back to my blanket with Danny. I sit down and we both end up laying down, my head on his chest, and one of my arm around his waist, the other on his abs. He had his hands around my waist. One of my servants was lighting up fireworks, while everyone watched.

"Their beautiful." I said.

"There ok, I have a much better view though." He said and looked at me. I looked up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you." I said.

"Not as much as I love you baby." I laughed at his comment and laid my head back down on his chest.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP

The cookout was over about an hour ago. I was now in my room, wearing a short black pajama gown. I was laying in my bed with my guitar finishing up a song that I had written about Danny, when I felt a cool breeze.

"Danny, I know it's you." I laugh and he turns visible with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey, what you doing?" he asked and jumped in my bed beside me.

"Oh, just finishing writing a song." I said as I wrote down some lyrics. "And done."

"Cool, can I hear." He asked.

"I don't know." I said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, please!" he begged.

"Oh fine." I started playing.

If you ever leave me, baby,

Leave some morphine at my door

'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication

To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me

No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)

So keep in mind all the sacrifices is I'm makin'

To keep you by my side

One keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

I'll never be your mother's favorite

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye

Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing

Sayin' "There goes my little girl

Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds

Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),

Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds

My eyes will do the same, if you walk away

Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain"

"Sam, I'm never walking away, my life would suck without you." Danny said and kissed me.

"I know Danny." I smile.

He takes my guitar from me and gets off the bed.

"Danny, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Sam, remember, I can play guitar too." He smiled and started playing.

"Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

Do you want to, come on, scootch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

So please don't, please don't, please don't.

There's no need to complicate

'Cause our time is short

This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours"

"Oh Danny!" I jumped off my bed and jumped into his arms, he put the guitar down before I reached him and when I jumped into his arms he spins me around in his arms.

We stopped spinning and he looked me in the arms. "I am yours Sam, forever and always." He said.

I pulled him into a kiss. His tough begged for entrance, which I happily gave. He picked me up, still kissing me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and fell on my bed with me under him. He pulled away from my lips and explored my body.

"Danny." I moaned and I could feel him smiling under his kisses whenever I moaned.

He made his way back to my lips and gave me one more passionate kiss before he got off me and laid down beside me.

"I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you Sammy." He looked at me.

"Sleep with me tonight, please." I begged.

"Wow Sam, I thought you wanted to wait till you were married, not that I'm saying no." he joked and I punched him in the arm playful.

"No, sleep as in sleep, not sex."

"Oh, well, it's not as good as sex, but I can wait for you. Wait for us to get married." He smiled and we moved under the covers and I laid my head in his chest.

"I love you Danny." I leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you Sam." He said and I moved and turned off the lamp, the snuggled back into him.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPD#DPDPDPDPD$DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Meet me back here in an hour to walk me to Paulina house." I said to Danny. It was 6:00, an hour early then when I usually wake up, and I had to meet Paulina at her house at 7:00, because she has to walk around all day starting at 8:00.

"Ok, see you soon." He kissed me and transforms into Danny Phantom. He walks to me window, then turns around. "Oh, and if you ever wanna sleep together again, give me a call. I love waking up and seeing your face."

I smile and blush. "Will do lover boy, now go so I can get ready." He blows a kiss at me and then flew out to his house.

I jumped into the shower then changed and did my make-up. I put on a cute gray dress with little black bats all over it and a black lace in the middle of it with some black heels. I put on black lipstick and black eye-shadow and eye-liner, and black blush. I kept my hair all down and put on a back headband with fake cobwebs covering it. I put on the necklace Danny bought me and black bat earrings and the ring Danny gave me (which I only take off when I'm sleep or in the shower).I needed to go full goth since yesterday was the pageant and I didn't embrace my goth image as much as I need to on a daily basics.

I grabbed the clothes and make-up I had for Paulina and walked downstairs to find my mom sitting at the kitchen table looking in a book. I check the clock in the kitchen and see that I have 10mins before my Danny got here, so I walked towards my mom.

"Hey mom." I said and take a seat next to her.

"Hey sweetie, aren't you hungry." My mom asked.

"No, Danny's gonna take me out for breakfast."

"Good, he treats you well."

I smile, "Yea, he really does. What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just an old photo album." I look over and see a picture of me and her; I'm about 4 and was at the park.

"Your growing up so fast, I just hope I get to live long enough to see you get married and have kids and-"I cut her off.

"Don't think like that mom, you will outlive us all." I laughed try to lighted the mood.

"I just love you so much, so very much." Tears started coming out of her eyes.

"I love you to mom, please done cry." I pull her into a hug.

"Oh, I wouldn't change you for the world. And no matter what happens, you better stay strong. But, when I say strong I don't mean hide your feelings and let them build up inside you. I mean keep living your life."

"I will mom, I promise."

"Now, go to Danny, he's been outside for five minutes. I like him, he treats you well."

"Yea, I like him to." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, then grabbed my bag and ran to the door and then to Danny's car.

"Hey baby." I said and kissed him on the lips.

"Hehe, someone in a good mood." He laughed.

"Well, I had a good chat with my mom, and I feel great. Now, let's go see the wicked witch of the west." We both started laughing.

"Ok baby, let's go."

**One more chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Paulina, we don't have all day, don't you want Danny's opinion?" I asked. Danny and I were in Paulina's room (KILL ME, ALL I SEE IS PINK!). I just finished dressing and make over-ing Paulina, but she's having a diva moment (like always).

"I look horrible!" she screamed.

"Come on, I haven't eaten in hours, lets hurry it up. Don't make me go in there!" I threaten.

"Fine!" she slammed the door open with a look of disgust on her face. Danny and I busted out laughing.

She was wearing a black grandma dress (the really baggy one that show no figure and old women wear them all the time), black house slippers, and a fat black necklace and black clip on earrings. Her make-up was black lipstick, black eye shadow that looked like a clown, eyeliner that I drew way father then needed, black blush, and I drew a line passed her lips and made it look like a skeleton mouth.

"Stop laughing, it's bad enough I have to go out in public in this shit!" she screamed.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson about when it comes to my boyfriend." I said.

"I learned that I can wait for him, you guys can't last forever. And when he sees that he needs better, I will be waiting. I'm leaving, you can let yourself out." She said and then left the room.

"Wow, she obsessed." Danny said, I laughed.

"Yea, and out of her mind if she thinks I'm losing you without a fight, now let's go to that place you were talking about."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP "Oh Danny, this is so romantic." I smiled and gave him a huge kiss. He had set up a picnic on the hill where he gave me the ring and asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Well, I have my moments." He stated and I laughed.

"Yea, I know." I kissed him again, and then started eating the delicious breakfast.

"Um, Sam?" I look up and see Danny holding his brown guitar. "I wrote a song for you, again."

"Well, let me hear." I teased.

He started to play. "If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more

I would still have you .. baby

If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war

I'll be fighting with you .. baby

Cause I know if I'm falling (falling), you won't (you won't) let me hit the ground

If the boat is sinking (sinking), I know (I know) you won't let me drown

No matter what anyone could say

This is the only place for me

And no one could ever take that away

Nothing could come between us

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more .. no more

I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you

If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war .. to war

I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you

Because it's us against the world the world, the world

You know it's us against the world the world, the world, oh

Now if I'm lost at sea seven days I'm not alone

If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you

And if it all end's everybody in the world is gone

I'll be standing with you … baby

And if it's the last breath I take

I'll leave my kiss my with you

If there's a wall between us .. baby

I know I'll break through

No matter what anyone could say

This is the only place for me

And no one could ever take that away

Nothing could come between us

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (decided not to shine no more)

I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you

If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war .. to war

I'll be fighting with you you you you you

Because it's us against the world

Nothing's stronger now than you and I

Cause your love is all I got

And this ain't never gonna stop

No, whooaa

There's no distance here when we're apart

Come on in from the cold

Lay your head on my shoulder

Ride like a soldier

I'ma stay right here

If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more … no more (ouhoh)

I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you (you baby, right here)

If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war … to war

I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you (heeey)

Because it's us against the world the world the world (ouuhh)

You know it's us against the world (you baby, hey baby .. ouuhh ) the world, the world, ohh

Because it's us against the world the world the world (no matter what happen baby)

You know it's us against the world the world the world (it's us against the world the world, the world)

Because it's us against the world the world the world (Ohhh yeaaah .. ouuh)

You know it's us against the world the world the world Ouuh!"

"I love you so much, don't ever leave me, no matter what happens."

"Never, I will always be by your side." I smiled and kissed him, with all the passion in the world.

**I'm done, and it feels good. Thank you for all of your reviews. I'm now going to finish my other story called The Raven and the Stone, but I have many ideas to write about after that, so always look for me, it's been a pleasure writing this, seen you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey so people keep telling me that I should continue, so should I have a squeal? I have an idea. Tell me if I should have a squeal, tell me. If yes I will share my idea and see what you think. But if I do write a squeal I will be finishing my other story first though. Let me know.**


End file.
